


all eyes on you

by spikeymarshmallows



Series: look at me when i hurt you [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Untouched, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Id Fic, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Service Top Diego Hargreeves, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: "Now, Klaus, what's going to happen is," Diego said softly, mouth close to Klaus' ear, "you're going to sit right and pretty on this right here, and you're not going to stop until you've come. Understood?" He watched as goosebumps raced across Klaus' naked body, down his shoulders, across his thighs.Klaus nodded and hummed happily.*Sometimes Klaus asks to be a little broken down.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: look at me when i hurt you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595641
Comments: 22
Kudos: 214





	all eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is possibly _the_ id-iest thing I've ever written ever in all of my existence. 
> 
> Note: once again, very established relationship, filled with love. Very service-top Diego doing exactly what Klaus asks. But note: Diego goes _hard_ in this. The tags are not lying. This is heavy degradation. This could be read with an element of "consensual non-consent" too? Maybe? Just. Just know that the degradation is like, a THING. DIEGO IS VERY MEAN IN THIS. BUT FROM A PLACE OF LOVE. BECAUSE KLAUS ASKED. 
> 
> Untagged, because minor, but worth mentioning: mention of "Daddy" at one point, and there's a degree of slut shaming etc. 
> 
> My beta, oh so wonderful, said, and I quote:  
>  _"I love how hard you went on this fic"_  
>  She also requested that I mention that, up until ten minutes before posting, this fic was referred to as "Heavy Degradation". 
> 
> I've had this lil baby written since 29 Feb and it's KILLED me not to post it... But here. Have a very extreme look into my id...

Diego walked slowly around Klaus. The only sound in the room was the quiet step of his boots. Klaus was on his knees, looking prettily up at Diego, an impish grin teasing at the corner of his mouth. Diego was much better at suppressing his own smile. There was a flutter of excitement in his gut, warm and curling with the promise of what was to come.

Klaus tracked Diego's movements with his eyes, but otherwise was still. He knew the rules and could be such a good boy for Diego when he wanted to be. And right now Diego was giving Klaus exactly what he asked for, so he was being _very_ good.

On his next circle, Diego stopped in front of him and leaned down so his head was close to Klaus'. He smelled faintly sweet, like the rose shampoo and conditioner he was particularly fond of at the moment. Diego paused and waited until Klaus exhaled and his shoulders relaxed.

"Now, Klaus, what's going to happen is," Diego said softly, mouth close to Klaus' ear, "you're going to sit right and pretty on this right here, and you're not going to stop until you've come. Understood?" He watched as goosebumps raced across Klaus' naked body, down his shoulders, across his thighs.

Klaus nodded and hummed happily. Diego stood and toed at Klaus' thigh with his boot, digging into the flesh just because he could. Klaus' mouth creased a little in indignation and discomfort.

"Well," Diego said, "get to it." He dropped a bottle of lube onto the ground in front of Klaus.

Klaus shuffled back on his knees, one hand going behind him to help guide the bright pink toy inside him. The dildo was a little bigger than Klaus' favourite—not exceedingly so, but enough that Klaus would definitely be feeling the stretch by the time he was done. Hopefully, he’d done as Diego had requested and stretched himself out properly beforehand. Klaus exhaled slowly as he sank down, rolling his hips to get himself more comfortable. When he was done, he looked up at Diego with wide, mischievous green eyes.

"Good," Diego said as he crouched down behind Klaus. He shoved a hand into Klaus’ hair and his blunt nails dug into Klaus’ scalp. He pulled Klaus' head back sharply, straining his neck and making Klaus whimper. Diego bit Klaus' lower lip, possibly on the side of too hard if Klaus' gasp was anything to go by, and withdrew. He yanked Klaus' arms behind his back and Klaus shivered happily again. Diego threaded the metal cuffs over his wrists—they had softer ones made of leather, cuffs that wouldn't cut into Klaus' wrists. But, in this case, the discomfort was part of the point.

Diego withdrew, admiring the view from the back before he rounded to the other side and dropped heavily onto the couch with an exhale. He pointedly ignored Klaus and took a sip of his iced water before looking at him again.

Klaus made a pretty picture as he knelt, his legs spread, and the tiniest peek of the dildo visible between them. His cock was hard, jutting out, hints of precome already beading at the tip to drip onto the floor below.

Klaus, enjoying the attention, lowered his chin just a little and looked up at Diego through his lashes. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, eyes heated.

Feigning disinterest, Diego quirked an eyebrow. "You expect me to be impressed?"

Klaus opened his mouth; no doubt to sass him in search of a more violent reaction from Diego. Diego cut him off before he could get a sound out.

"I don't want to hear it. You think, what? I'll slap you?"

Klaus closed his mouth, still looking up at him, coy. He nodded slightly with a hint of a cheeky smile.

Diego leaned forward, resting his elbows on his spread legs. "No, Klaus. I'm not going to slap you. I don't want to _touch_ you." A tiny sound got caught in Klaus' throat. "But do you know what I'll do if you give me attitude?" Klaus shook his head, the movement small. "You give me attitude and I walk out. I'll just leave you here. And when I return, you'd better have come. If you haven't… Well, maybe I'll just spend the rest of the week jerking off, and not letting you so much as lick my come off the floor." Klaus' mouth fell open before he snapped it shut again. Diego grinned wickedly. He knew how much Klaus loved an audience; the threat of losing that was something he'd genuinely dislike. As for the rest? Well...

"So," Diego continued, voice almost light and sweet, "unless you want to ride that dick here all on your lonesome, I'd suggest you behave. Understood?" 

Klaus nodded emphatically, eyes wide.

With that, Diego let himself fall back against the couch. He spread his arms out wide across it, getting himself comfortable.

"Well? Shouldn't you be doing something?" Diego said, sweet tone disappearing to become something closer to a bark. "And for the love of god, try to make it look good. I know it's hard for you but it's the least you can do, given what I have to put up with."

Pink was starting to spread across Klaus' cheeks. He nodded wordlessly and shifted up a little higher before pressing back down. Diego internally winced for Klaus' knees. If Diego was being nicer, he might have put something down below Klaus' knees. As it was, Klaus knelt on the cold, hard floor. He was going to be feeling this tomorrow.

As Klaus moved, slowly working himself into a rhythm, his eyes closed, head falling back. A part of Diego was grateful—if Klaus' eyes were closed, there was a risk he'd see the metaphorical drool coming from Diego's mouth.

It didn't matter what Klaus did, he always looked incredible doing it. Diego was so utterly gone on him; even when Klaus annoyed the shit out of him, Diego was still disgustingly enamoured.

He sat for a little, watching as Klaus began to lose himself in the pleasure of fucking himself. Every so often he'd stop, grinding himself down as he shivered happily. Diego so very badly wanted to stop, wanted to bring him into his lap so Klaus could do the exact same thing on his cock.

Rather than let Klaus know, Diego said "Come on, Klaus. I'm getting bored here. You could at least try to make it more exciting. Make some sounds or something."

Klaus whimpered, nodding furiously before he moaned.

"Don't make sound," Diego corrected cruelly.

Klaus gasped. His cock jerked and more precome dribbled onto the floor.

Breathy gasps filled the room, tiny little sounds escaping Klaus when he couldn't help it. Klaus watched him, expression hungry as he dragged his eyes down Diego's body. His gaze settled on Diego's crotch and he licked his lips, clearly wanting. Diego was seriously tempted to pull his cock out, to go and shove it in Klaus' pretty mouth. Or maybe he could be really mean and start jerking off, showing Klaus what he wanted but couldn't have. A crueller idea crossed his mind and it took enormous effort not to let it show on his face.

"This is doing absolutely nothing for me," Diego lied. His jeans, thankfully, hid how hard he was, how badly he wanted. "I'm just doing this to humiliate you." Klaus shuddered and pressed his lips together. "And even if I were hard, do you think I'd want to put my cock in _you_? How does that make you feel, Klaus? You're only good for one thing and you can't even do that."

A sad little sound escaped Klaus, a needy noise that Diego hadn't realised he associated with Klaus and desperation until now. It went right to his cock, a thousand memories of that sound flashing through his mind in rapid succession.

God, he looked so fucking _pretty_ like this. His chest was flushed and his curls bounced with his movements. The harsh overhead lighting did his pale skin no favours, but it made the sheen of sweat that coated him all the more obvious. His mouth was red, lower lip swollen where he’d bitten it repeatedly. He was gorgeous and Diego was a lucky, lucky man to have him.

Diego realised he was staring and, as if to compensate for his awe, started throwing out more words. "Sit up straight," Diego snapped. "Christ, I ask you to do one thing. One little task—all you have to do is look pretty for me and you can't even do that."

Klaus' mouth fell open, but he snapped it shut before Diego could bite at him to do so.

"I don't know why I bother with you, frankly."

Klaus flinched. It made something dark and heavy curl in Diego's gut. Diego wanted to carve out a wound and dig his fingers in where it hurt most. 

Klaus doubled his efforts, moaning with every thrust. His head fell back, his torso and neck making one long, lean line. Diego wanted to bite him, to cover him with marks, to play with his pebbled nipples until Klaus was shaking. He sounded so good, hurt noises spilling from him.

"Maybe I should gag you so you stop making such pathetic little sounds."

Another sound escaped Klaus at that as he stared heatedly at Diego.

"Would you like that? Having me gag you?" Diego hummed, as if thinking about it. "No, no, can't do that. You'd just drool all over yourself and my nice floors. It'd be disgusting." Diego sneered, as if the mental image didn't make his cock throb violently. "Is that what you are, Klaus? Disgusting?"

Klaus' expression was pained but his eyes rolled back at Diego's words. "Yes," Klaus whispered brokenly.

Diego leaned forward. "What was that now? Speak clearly when I ask you a fucking question."

Klaus inhaled sharply. "Yes," he repeated, voice louder.

"What?"

"I'm disgusting," Klaus choked out. That sweet, glazed-over look that meant he was starting to go to that place began to cross Klaus' face. That hadn't taken long at all.

"Uh-uh," Diego tutted. "If you're doing this, you're staying _right here with me_." He said the last few words slowly for emphasis.

Klaus moaned, eyes squeezing shut. When he opened them again, Diego could see a hint of wetness at the corners. _Yes_ , he breathed internally. _About time._

He went silent as he let Klaus fuck himself a little longer. Klaus’ movements were increasing in urgency as his muscles began to tremble. He broke off his movements, panting, grinding himself against the toy again. He didn't once slow his movements though, probably knowing that Diego would scold him if he dared stop.

Klaus' dick was leaking precome insistently now. He looked so close and yet so far from being able to get the orgasm he craved.

Klaus shook as he rolled his hips, shaking his head. "Diego," he pleaded. "I can't. I can't--" He cut himself off breathlessly.

"Yes you can," Diego said flatly. "You've come from my cock alone before. You can come like this."

"I've only done that twice," Klaus cried, desperation in his voice.

"Well, I guess today can be lucky number three."

Klaus' head dropped and he shook. When he raised his head again, he looked _wrecked_. "Diego, please," he tried again.

"Are you complaining, Klaus? You'd better not be complaining. You _specifically_ asked for this, like a dumb little slut."

Klaus mewled and a tear fell from each eye, running down his face. It was hard to tell if his hitched breaths were from exertion or from the beginnings of the crying that would soon overtake him.

A part of Diego longed to check in with Klaus, to ask that he was actually okay with where this was going. But no. Klaus had asked for this; he’d been very clear on what he'd wanted from Diego. He hadn't even said 'no', let alone come close to safe wording. Diego just had to trust that this was still good, that Klaus would let him know if it went too far.

"C'mon, we haven't got all day," Diego continued, glancing up at the clock on the wall. He shook his head as if in disbelief. "How is that you even manage to be bad at the only thing you're good for? To think, I used to let you on my dick. I think we'll have to change that until you can show me you're worth the effort."

Klaus convulsed with a sob and let his head fall forward again.

Diego was entranced, unable to drag his eyes away. Everything about Klaus was perfect, from the hair that was beginning to stick to his forehead to the pink of his nipples against pale skin, even down to the scars on the inside of his elbows. When this was done, when Klaus was recovered, Diego was going to fucking _worship_ him as best he knew how.

Klaus was starting to wince as his panting became sharper and harsher.

"I bet it's starting to get painful now. Is it getting painful?" Diego asked, keeping his voice light, as if he were asking Klaus to pass the salt at dinner.

Klaus nodded, head falling back as he gasped.

"I bet you’re really wishing you had some lube right now, right?" Diego hummed, feigning contemplation. "Well, tough shit. Guess you'd better just… work harder, so you can come before it gets _really_ painful."

The sound Klaus made, so sweet and desperate, went straight to Diego's cock. Diego shifted, oh so careful not to touch himself, not even to adjust himself in his jeans. If he had even the slightest pressure, Diego wasn't 100 percent certain that he wouldn't come in his pants.

"Diego," Klaus whimpered, more tears running down his face. "Please, please, I need…"

"Klaus," Diego crooned slowly, "I don't care about what you need. I just wanna watch a dumb little twink humiliate himself for me. Is that understood?"

Klaus choked on a sob and pressed his lips together as he visibly fought not to cry. He nodded.

"Now," Diego continued, "I want you to look at me while you fuck yourself like the silly little slut you are. Think you can manage that for me?"

Klaus' face contorted, jaw clenched and eyes closed. He nodded after a lengthy moment, forcing his eyes open again. The effort it took to make eye contact with Diego was apparent, and every few seconds he'd look away, shame written all over his face. There was none of that beautiful confidence that Klaus usually radiated in bed. The cocky, sly grin that Diego was so used to as Klaus fucked himself for Diego's pleasure was nowhere in sight. Klaus loved an audience, loved showing off the ways he could get himself off. All of that was gone. All that was left was shame and hurt and a subdued kind of desperation.

It was exactly what Klaus had asked for. It made Diego's stomach twist as a strange feeling crawled through his chest. Diego was never sure if he hated doing this or loved it.

Klaus' movements hastened and as he did his best to maintain his gaze with Diego, more tears streamed down his face, his nose starting to run. His abs and thighs quivered. He was close, Diego knew it. 

As if hearing his thoughts, Klaus opened his mouth to moan, "Diego, please, I'm gonna… I need… Please… I'm gonna… Can I…"

"Hold it," Diego said shortly. "I want you to hold it for twenty. Don't you _dare_ come before I reach zero."

Klaus sobbed again.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen—no, don't you look away from me or I'll start again—seventeen…" Klaus had made the mistake of closing his eyes, biting his lip so hard that Diego was afraid he'd bite right through. "Sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen—if you come before I hit zero, so help me, I am going to make sure you regret it."

Klaus' eyes squeezed closed before he opened them again. The tears running down his face dripped down his chin and his breaths came sharp and jagged.

"Diego, please," he whispered, every muscle in his body trembling.

Diego kept his slow countdown, not breaking eye contact, _painfully_ hard at how pretty Klaus looked like this. "Two, one. Okay, you can come," he said, with surprising softness in his voice once he granted the permission.

It looked painful. God, it looked _painful_. Klaus' body curved in on itself, shoulders coming up around his ears. Bent over as he was, come splattered across his face and over the floor in front of him. He was quiet aside from sobbing breaths, none of his usual cries falling from his mouth. Diego almost missed them but seeing Klaus like this more than made up for it.

Klaus didn't move after he'd finished coming, shoulders sagging, torso bowed, face trained on the ground. He was shaking violently.

Diego stood slowly, every movement intentional. He came around to Klaus' side and crouched beside him. Klaus shivered. 

"Oh? Did you think you were done? Lick it up, Klaus," Diego instructed, mouth close to Klaus’ ear. Klaus was still for a long moment and Diego was about to open his mouth to say more when Klaus finally moved, bending forward to lick his come from the cold floor. When he was done, he struggled back into something that might resemble an upright position and swayed.

"Good," Diego said as he took another few slow steps so that he was standing in front of Klaus. "Now. Say 'thank you', Klaus. _Show me_ you're thankful." He touched Klaus' knee with the toe of his steel-capped boots.

Klaus sniffled loudly and slowly, ever so slowly, lowered his head down and kissed Diego's boots. One, and then the other.

"Thank you," he said wetly. He didn't come back up, his body going limp as he rested his forehead against one of Diego's boots. The quiet crying from before deepened. His body heaved with sobs that tore Diego up inside. The toy was still inside him and would definitely be painful by this point.

Diego knelt, running one hand up and down Klaus' spine before it came to rest on Klaus wrist. The other unlocked the cuffs, slipping them off and letting them fall to the floor. Klaus' arms dropped down to his side but he didn't move otherwise. Diego helped ease the toy away; if it was painful, Diego didn't notice it through Klaus ragged sounds. Diego sat heavily on the floor and dragged Klaus so his torso was thrown across Diego's legs, Klaus' knees drawn up to his chest. Klaus wrapped his arms around Diego’s waist and buried his face in Diego's stomach. Diego ran his hands up and down Klaus’ back, pressing kisses to the top of his head.

Klaus sobbed brokenly for a while. It still scared Diego a little when it was like this. He always feared going too far and, hell, he actually had a few times. He never quite knew if it would be one of those times.

The sobs began to slow, the tension easing from Klaus' body. Diego rubbed at his scalp, combing knots from Klaus’ curls with his fingers; some come had made it into the hair. Klaus looked up at him, face red and puffy and damp with tears. Diego brushed away the locks that fell across his forehead before pressing a kiss there too.

"How're you doing?" Diego asked, voice soft.

Klaus' eyes filled with tears again and he blinked rapidly, as if that might stop them. "You... I'm... That's not all I'm good for, right?"

Diego felt like one of his knives had lodged itself in his throat. He gathered Klaus in closer, shifting him so that he was cradled in Diego's lap. Klaus' fingers twisted in Diego's t-shirt as he tucked his head under Diego's chin.

"Hey, hey, sweetheart. Of course not, of course you're not. You're so much more than that. You're everything, okay? I… Fuck. You're everything to me. Fuck, I don't know what I'd do without you." A thousand apologies rested on the tip of his tongue. Declarations of love and everything in between kept getting caught in his throat. "I love you, more than I could ever say."

Diego wasn't good with words but what he said must have helped. Klaus sagged against him. His breathing was hitched and shaking still but no fresh sobs shook him.

"I get in too deep?" Diego asked quietly.

Klaus shook his head. Diego sat back a little so he could look at Klaus' face. He cupped his cheek with one of his hands, thumbing at the tears trickling down his face. He kissed Klaus' forehead again and tucked him back under his chin.

They sat there silently for a while, until Klaus had stopped shaking and even his sniffles had eased. Klaus wiped his face on Diego's shirt, tears and snot soaking through and making a wet patch that cooled quickly. Diego's legs were going numb but there was no way in hell he was going to let Klaus go for any longer than he needed to.

The room was silent; the only sounds were Klaus' quiet breaths and the gentle ticking of the clock. Diego wasn't entirely sure Klaus hadn't fallen asleep. He shifted so he could look at Klaus' face, and as he did so Klaus opened his eyes, blinking blearily at him. A sweet little smile pulled at Klaus' mouth as a rush of relief pulsed through Diego.

"Hey baby," Diego said softly, resting his forehead on Klaus'. Klaus pushed his nose up to brush against Diego's.

"Hey Daddy," he whispered.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?"

Klaus shook his head mutely.

Diego mentally did a double take. Klaus always had a bath after any kind of big scene.

"You sure?"

Klaus nodded. "I just want to cuddle you, and you hate baths so... shower. Shower. And then cuddles."

Diego relaxed. "Yeah, of course. We can do that." They stayed like that for another minute. "Want me to carry you?" It would be awkward but he'd do it, if it was what Klaus wanted.

Klaus huffed a laugh and shook his head. "I'm okay. I can walk." He paused. "Maybe."

Klaus could walk, but it was evident that his knees hurt. He trembled as he moved. In the shower, Klaus sat cross-legged on the floor, his head resting back on Diego's chest as he knelt and washed Klaus' hair. The touches helped Diego too. He loved taking Klaus apart but knowing that Klaus didn't hate him, knowing that he could put Klaus back together, was just as important.

Klaus declined food but took the water offered, knowing that it was one of Diego's non-negotiables.

Curled in bed later, Klaus asked, "I looked good though, right?"

"Wha’?" Diego asked sleepily.

"You said you weren't turned on. I... I still looked hot right?"

Diego chuckled. "Baby, you were so hot I nearly came in my pants four times, without even touching myself." He kissed Klaus, just a gentle press of the lips.

"Oh yeah," Klaus said, voice distant. "You didn't come."

"Seriously, if you ever doubt how hot I find you, just let me know and I'll be more than happy to show you just how fucking hot I think you are." Diego's tone was teasing, but he was dead serious.

Klaus huffed with laughter and tucked his head back into the curve of Diego's neck. He was quiet again for a few minutes before he hummed. "Can... Can you show me?"

Diego had started dozing again and the words didn't compute. "What's that now?"

"Show me?"

Diego hesitated. "Klaus you..." He paused. "Just... Aren't you sore?"

Klaus shrugged. "We could go slow. Gentle and all that. I know you like that shit."

Diego loved their sex life. He loved the look in Klaus' eyes when Diego choked him out, the way Klaus’ skin was so easy to mark, how Klaus cried out when Diego tore him apart. But Diego loved being gentle with Klaus too and Klaus struggled with it. Diego could accept that but... It would be nice.

"Yeah," Diego agreed hoarsely. "Yeah, we can do that."

Diego took his time, kissing and touching whatever parts of Klaus' body he could reach, trying to convey without words how much Diego loved him. Klaus came with a sweet little whimper, Diego not long after him, burying his face in Klaus' neck.

"Thank you," Klaus said sleepily after they'd cleaned up. "That was perfect. Better than I could have come up with." Even though he didn't specify, he knew Klaus was thanking him for the scene rather than the tenderness they'd just shared.

Diego pressed a kiss to his forehead and gathered him closer.

Parts of Diego still felt a little sick at himself, fearful he'd maybe caused irreparable damage to Klaus' psyche. But then, he knew this feeling now. This happened every time; a dark twisted feeling that would linger in Diego for days. That's just how it was. Klaus would ask for these things, would even beg, and Diego would always feel guilty after. But as much as the fears haunted him, Diego knew that when he woke up Klaus would be his usual chaotic self, full of horrific jokes and... And he'd be okay.

Klaus' breathing evened out against his neck, his hand resting over Diego's heart. It didn't take long for sleep to claim Diego either.

**Author's Note:**

> One day... one day, I'm finally gonna write Diego with super-bad-Dom/Top-drop, and it's gonna be delicious... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
